Rock-a-Potter
by Ninja Master
Summary: Remus , barnyard rooster, has convinced the other animals that his crowing makes the sun rise. When, one day, he forgets to crow and the sun comes up anyway, the secret is out. He heads for the big city in shame. But as massive storms and dark clouds stop the sun from appearing.


"Once upon a time back before I knew how to tie my shoes, the sun came up. Now, I know any everyday sunrise may not seem like such a big deal to some folks. But, imagine for a moment: If instead of rising up like this one morning where you lived. She took a look around and decided to go back to sleep. It happened once to us. Let me tell you all about it."

One of the sun's rays rockets past and rushes north. It finally ducks under the atmosphere and swoops over a river, past a wind pump, passes through a field of cornstalks and an old fence gate, and arrives to a hill where Remus is crowing and yodeling loudly.

"Cock-a-dooooo-hoo-hoo-hoo! Whoa-Oh-de-lay-eeeee! Cock-a-doo, what a day! The sun is shining brightly! Cock-a-doo, sunny day! Down here on the on the farm! Cock-a-doo, stay away, you big ol' wet rain cloud, or I'll cry out loud with this voice of mine!"

"This was our rooster, Remus. And though it it was true that he liked to horse around some; fact was that boy could sing."

"Sun do shine, sun do shine… Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this voice means everything! Sun do shine…"

"We all had our jobs on the farm, and Remus' was to wake up the sun. And when he crowed, up she came."

"You'd better shine! You'd better shine!"

"Hey, look! Here's me trying my shoes."

"Hi Sirius, what you doin'?"

"I'm trying to tie these doggone shoes."

Remus Laughs.

"Again?"

Chickens clucking.

"Well, hi ladies."

"Oh, he's so handsome."

"Sings like a dream."

"He's a dream."

"And he's single too."

"He maybe wasn't the smartest bird that ever lived, but when he crowed, there was plenty of peace and harmony."

"Well, my daddy taught me how to sing, and that's why this means everything! Sun do shine, you'd better shine!"

"You'd better shine!"

"Well, the sun do shine, you better shine!"

"Well you better shine!"

"You better shine, sun, you better shine! Digidigidigidowdow!"

The farm animals laugh.

"There was no doubt about it. Old Remus kept us animals up and shining."

"Good day, Mr. Remus."

During the night Remus where resting on the rooftop of the chicken coop.

"But all that was about to change. One morning, before Remus was even awake…"

A rooster in biker's clothing leaps onto the seat of a horse-drawn plow and starts threatening Remus.

"Hey, Remus! Come down here."

"A stranger snuck onto our farm to stop Remus from crowing."

Remus leaps from the rooftop to the field and fights with the rooster, who knocks him aside. Remus flaps out of the way to avoid a direct hit from the rooster's spears attached to his pant legs.

"Of course, Remus wouldn't give up without a fight. But what he didn't know was that this stranger had been sent by Lord Voldemort. Nasty fella."

Remus lands on the rooftop and grabs a tile as a shield, just as the rooster swoops down and busts through the tile, choking Remus, until they fall in a trough. Remus kicks the rooster aside, as the rooster slams his back against a barrel and loses consciousness. Remus leaps out of the trough, exhausted. His farmyard friends have gathered to see their winner, but just as Remus leans up on his arms, he gapes in horror as the sun rises without his crowing.

"The good news here was that Remus had won the fight. The bad news was Lord Voldemort's minion had done his dirty deed, for all the commotion, Remus had plum forgot to crow. And the sun was comin' up without him."

The animals gasp.

"When Remus saw this, it broke his heart. He reckoned maybe his crow never did raise the sun."

"Look, it's coming up without him!"

"You're a phony!"

"He's a fake!"

"Hey, everybody, cock-a-doodle-doo!"

The animals laugh at him.

"Lord Voldemort's evil plan had worked. He had turned us against our very best friend. And without a reason to crow, poor Remus left the farm to look for work in the city."

All the farm animals laugh still at Remus as he slowly lumbers away leaving the farm.

"Then came the rain, and our troubles with Lord Voldemort."

The farm animals leave as soon as rain clouds gather above the farm and pour down rain. On a tree branch where Lord Voldemort has watched the whole scene. He turns his head to face Neville and his mum that were looking at the storybook page.

"Who's that, Mum?" Neville points his finger at Lord Voldemort's monocle, causing a crake to appear.

"That's Lord Voldemort. He's the one who's causing all the trouble. He sent that mean old rooster to Remus'farm to pick a fight."

"Hm, how come?"

"Because he didn't like Remus doing all that crowing and bringing up the sun."

"How come?"

"Well, like most owls, he likes the darkness and the rain."

"I'm not afraid of the dark." Neville gasps.

"Oh, it's you. You scared me!"

"Alice, we got big problems. Have you looked out there? If that rain doesn't stop. We're all gonna go floating down the river."

"This is my favorite part of the story. His name is Neville. Of course, he didn't look quite like this when I first met him. Anyhow, we weren't the only folks having our troubles. Poor Neville's family was having their share too."

"The river's widened too fast; we gonna reinforce the sandbags."

"Oh, you think that'll work?"

"We'll make it work. I'll get the boys."

"Me too!"

"You stop right there."

"Aw, Mum, I'm one of the boys."

"He meant the big boys."

"I'm big enough."

"Not yet you're not, darling."

In Fred and George's bedroom, the radio is left on.

"The U.S. Weather Bureau is expecting yet another- -"

Static of the from the radio.

"Downpour in the area worst hit by this week's flooding."

"Dad, Mum come on bring the stuff around to the front."

"Governor Dumbledore declared a state of national emergency- -"

"Come on, guys, move it. I need some help, we've gotta get the animals inside."

"So while Fred and George got to help protect the house against the flood."

Neville's farm is being flooded outside.

"Poor Neville was left behind where he'd be safe and out of trouble."

"It's my house too, I wanna help."

"Well then pray for the to stop, and that'll help."

"Alice, I can't find the flashlight!"

"Coming! Now, you stay here where it's safe, pumpkin. I'm gonna help your father, and I'll be right back."

"Come on, dad."

"Great, let's go!"

"Hey, Dad, they said on the radio the National Guard might come."

"I am too a big boy." Neville reads the book.

"And without a reason to crow, Remus left the farm. Then came the rain…"

Thunder.

"Mom, here!"

"How is she, Fred?"

"Just start the truck, She'll be okay. Hey, Hey!"

"I know what we need here. We need Remus."

Thunder.

Water rushing.

Gasps.

"Mom!"

"Boys, the levee's breaking!"

Neville shouts out: "Remus! Remus!"

Explosion.

Neville gets knocked away by the lightning blast, as a gust of black clouds with skulls, snakes, and different shapes followed by a claw-shaped tree branch emerge in Neville's bedroom.

"Neville had the right idea to call for Remus, but he never coulda guessed who was gonna answer."


End file.
